hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
The Metro
The Metro is the prelude chapter to Hotline Miami, and Jacket's first mission after the Tutorial. It takes place on April 3rd, 1989, in the real Brickell Metro Station. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number's Subway scene similarly takes place in the also real Palmetto Station. The Wrong Number scene, Blood Money, features a return to Brickell for a bank heist. Phone Calls Don Juan: And who do we have here? Oh, you don't know who you are..? Maybe we should leave it that way. Richard: But I know you. Look at my face. We've met before... Haven't we? Rasmus: '''I don't know you! Why are you here? You're no guest of mine! '''Don Juan: '''Do you really want me to reveal who you are? Knowing oneself means acknowledging ones actions. As of lately you've done some terrible things... '''Richard: You don't remember me? I'll give you a clue... Does April the 3rd mean anything to you? I believe that was the day of our first encounter. You look like you might be remembering something... ... Apartment * Stripped spare bed. * NES and TV in bedroom, TV pointed at stripped bed. * Nightstand lamp of randomized color. * Chair backed away from kitchen table, dirty with pizza crumbs. * Overshirt on floor between front door and kitchen. * Shirt on floor immediately inside the bathroom. Phone Call "Hi this is 'Tim' at the bakery. The cookies that you ordered should be delivered by now... A list of ingredients are included... Make sure that you read them carefully!" Message "The target is a briefcase. Discretion is of essence. Leave target at point F - 32, inside the dumpster. Failure is not an option. We'll be watching you." Walkthrough Metro is an introduction level for Hotline Miami and should not pose to be exceptionally difficult for any player. It features no guns, and appears designed to reinforce basic gameplay mechanics. The C Rank score is 13000. *First section: Knock the first mobster down with the door and execute. Use his weapon to kill the mobster in the toilet *Second section: Rush the first corner to take down the first mobster. Lure the second mobster around the first corner and kill him. The two mobsters down the bottom may be killed by either luring one out then killing them individually or waiting until both of them are close together and killing them both with a quick rush. Lure the two mobsters in the long hall down towards the corner and attack them as they come through the doorway or simply kill them as they approach you. Kill the Briefcase Man and take the case. *Third section: Here the player must kill two mobsters stepping off the train. First knock down the bottom most mobster with the briefcase then knock the top mobster down as he rushes down. Once they are both down, execute the bottom mobster first then the top mobster. *Fourth section: Drop the case into the bin. When the bum comes simply rush him and knock him down. Execute him, either by picking up the bat or barehanded. Unless the car is entered quickly enough, Jacket will pull off his mask and proceed to vomit on the ground. Dialogue dropping off the suitcase at point F-32, Bum from the Tutorial appears Bum: ''Who's there? I can hear you! I know you're there!'' kills Bum, prompting him to vomit. Outro In Beard's convenience store: Hi there, man! Haven't seen you around. Thought something might have happened to you. You seemed really down over losing your girlfriend. Don't remember seeing you after that... .... Maybe we should talk about something else... So, out for a midnight snack, huh? Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house... Good to see you! Have a nice night! Snack: 6-pack Other people: "You" from Jasper Byrne's Lone Survivor trying to decide between snacks. Music The main song for this chapter is Paris by M.O.O.N. Paris also goes over Tension. Release by M.O.O.N. goes over the fight with Bum. Release also goes over the Producer fight in Decadence, the Biker fight in Neighbors, the SWAT raid in Crackdown, the Van Driver fight in Deadline, and the Jacket fight in Prank Call. Enemies This chapter contains *Mobster *Briefcase Man *Bum Unlockables *Rasmus Mask - Eye for secrets (upon high score) *Puzzle Letter 'U' lower left of first screen Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-10-31 11-57-02-90.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-55-34-24.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-55-45-78.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-56-25-13.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-56-33-25.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-56-53-70.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-57-00-07.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-10-30 19-57-02-77.jpg Category:Chapter